The Phantom and Abby
by Eternity Wing
Summary: Abby was targeted by a sniper.Then she and Mcgee vanish without a trace. With gibbs and Ziva in Israel, Tony is the only one left to solve the cryptic puzzle where one wrong turn could end the life of his team mates. A bit of McAbby.Please read,and review


Disclaimer:i do not own the rights to any of the characters in NCIS

Foreword: this story is inspired by an episode of NCIS:LA where Abby is kidnapped by the phantom note the phantom in that episode is not the same as this phantom.

* * *

**The Phantom and Abby**

The sniper crouched.

He watched his target with great intent.

He pulled the trigger.

The bullet whistled through the air.

The target fell to the ground.

She didn`t die.

He tried to make another shot.

It was blocked by an ambulance.

He had failed.

He had to redeem himself.

He put the cheese coated and filled with sleeping draught into an envelope.

Then he mailed it.

* * *

Abby Scuito lay in bed resting. This was her first day out of the hospital. She had been sniped while walking to work one morning. Yet she survived. McGee was outside her room keeping guard. She knew the attacker might strike again. She was so tired and she was scared. She wanted to go to her lab; she felt safe there. Gibbs and the doctor wanted her to rest. She knew even though Gibbs was in Israel, he would still find out if she disobeyed disobeying Gibbs was bad. Gibbs was the all and powerful God at NCIS. You never disobeyed Gibbs.

So she lay in her coffin with the blanket tightly wrapped around her. The room was darker than midnight. Abby liked the dark. It seemed so safe. She had embraced the world of Goth and swam like a fish in its seas. No light entered the room. A sharp knock sounded on her door.

"Abby you have mail," McGee yelled with his medium pitched cautious voice.

"I`m asleep," she yelled back annoyed at being disturbed.

"How can you be asleep? You just spoke to me."McGee yelled again.

"I`m sleep talking,"

"Abby can I just come in and give you your mail?"he asked in a frustrated manner.

"Can you open it and check it isn`t dangerous first," she joked.

She was terrified that the killer had hidden something in her mail. She was so scared that every time she heard the mailman she dived under her blankets. The room became eerily silent. Then she heard McGee coughing.

"Are you okay?"she queried.

"Mail dan..."he tried to reply.

Abby screamed. She leapt out of the coffin like a cheetah. She grabbed a long black window rail (she kept it to fight off intruders and mad boyfriends). Abby sprinted to the door and opened it. A violent smell invaded her nose.

"Bad stinky cheese," McGee moaned.

He was pinching his nose while trying to drop the cheese into a tub. His face was screwed up like a nail. Abby sighed. Which idiot ex had the brilliant idea it would be romantic to send her smelly cheese.

"McGee! Get up! Throw the cheese out of the window!"Abby ordered furiously.

She marched back to was so stupid at times. Yet she still loved him.

* * *

The man walked past the building with a briefcase.

His target should have opened the mail by know.

Suddenly the cheese fell on his head.

He cursed.

He threw the cheese on the ground and stamped on it.

He had failed again.

So he had to resort to drastic measures.

He cut the phone lines and blocked mobile signals.

He turned off the internet connection.

Then he walked into the apartment building.

* * *

Abby felt odd. Beads of sweat were piling up on her forehead. The room was freezing but something wasn`t right. She heard McGee pick up the phone to make a call to NCIS. It was a security thing; McGee would call in every half hour and if he missed a call then something was wrong. She heard his heavy fingers punch the keys. Then there was silence. She didn`t hear the sound of a security report or on that matter any talking. McGee cursed. She heard him fumble for his mobile. Then he cursed again.

"Abby we have a problem!"McGee urgently warned.

The man walked up the stairs.

He drew a gun from under his jacket.

He silently crept up to a door.

He pressed the gun against the keyhole.

He fired the gun.

Special Agent McGee tumbled to the ground.

The man smiled as he picked the lock open.

* * *

Abby heard a thump. It wasn`t a little thump, it was a big thump. It was like one of those really big thumps which are made when someone falls over.

"McGee are you okay?"she called.

Her door had a keyhole. Abby didn`t utter another word.

* * *

Tony stared at the phone anxiously. McGee hadn`t called. Tony decided to give him five minutes then he would call. McGee was probably helping Abby or there was a minor problem. Tony sighed; he really hoped there was a plausible explanation for this. Gibbs and Ziva wouldn`t be back from Israel for two weeks. Until Gibbs came back, Abby`s life was in Tony and McGee's hands.

* * *

Outside Abby`s apartment building a van drove away.

The man was at the steering wheel.

No forensic evidence had been left behind.

He had what he was after.

The phantom had returned for vengeance...

* * *

Tony reached Abby`s apartment. The door was unlocked. He walked inside with his weapon ready. No-one was inside.


End file.
